Friends Forever!
by xXlitonoteintheskyXx
Summary: Konohona met Hotaru,and she quickly became their best friend. Now,the Konona team has a new member in their hilarious adventures!watch them play matchmaker, try to fall in love, or worse...PLEASE REVIEW!naruxhina,sasuxocxsak,nejixten,gaxoc,shikaxtem,
1. Chapter 1:Meet Hotaru

Disclaimer Note: I dont own Naruto

-set when they are still genin, before sasuke leaves-

" Oy! Kakashi-sensei you're an HOUR late!" yelled Naruto.

" Calm down Naruto. I had to go to Tsunade's office for something important. Oh by the way, we have a new transfer shinobi. Shes going to be working and learning with us!" said Kakashi cheerfully in a offhanded way.

" what?!" said Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Sasuke just folded his arms and coughed.

"Hi!" said a girl emerging from behind Kakashi. She was about Sakura's height, with long legs and dark,raven hair. She looked a bit like Anko. Her tress trailed past her shoulders and she let her hair down naturally without anything in it. Her outfit was green and covered her arms and legs. She smiled in a nervous way. " I'm Takamoto Hotaru. Nice to meet you"

" Uchiha Sasuke" said sasuke without looking at her.

" Uzumaki NARUTO" said naruto punching the air.

" Haruno Sakura" smiled Sakura trying to make her feel less nervous. Sasuke glanced at her. He expected her to be another lecherous annoying fangirl. She wasn't even looking at him. Instead she was already talking to Sakura and Naruto. If Sasuke wasn't going to talk to her, then Hotaru wasn't going to talk to him either. She decided he was anti social and gave him his space.

" Hotaru is a Cloud ninja. She transferred here to live and learn in a different enviroment and to develop Cloud and konohona's relationhip" explained Kakashi. " Why don't each of you guys demonstrate a special jutsu or move for her?"

" YOSH ME FIRST" exclaimed Naruto. " Kage bushin no Justsu!" he yelled and replicated 20 Narutos which surrounded Hotaru and waved at her.

" cool!"

" Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke and blew out a huge flaming ball that barely missed Hotaru. She glared at him and he pretended not to notice.

" uhhh..heheh I don't really know anything super special… but I can heal!" said Sakura, blushing a little.

" Wow, you guys are really interesting! Can I try?" said Hotaru. Everyone turned around to look at her.

" try?" said Kakashi.

" yeah! I want to try those moves!" said Hotaru smiling.

" I like your enthusiasm but those are difficult moves that take a lot of practice to achieve."

" I think I can do it if you guys teach me"

" I'll teach you mine!" said Naruto slapping her on the shoulder, making her trip forward slightly.

" Wait a minute Naruto, your move requires a lot of chakra."

" Let me try , please Kakashi-sensei" pleaded Hotaru.

" well… ok"

Naruto got all excited about being a teacher and tried to explain to Hotaru the best he could. She ended up asking him to explain again over and over and over. After half an hour Sakura ended up taking a nap on the grass, and Sasuke was staring at the trees.

" OK! I think I got it!" said Hotaru. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all got up to watch.

" kage bushin no justsu!" yelled Hotaru. She cleared her mind and focused all her chakra.

POOF

Fifteen Hotaru's appeared and cheered along with Hotaru. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all stared in amazement. She was good!

Hotaru hugged Naruto. " Thanks for teaching me!"

Naruto blushed slightly. " No problem"

" I'm not going to teach. I don't want to waste my time" said Sasuke.

"…" glared Hotaru. " I don't need you. I already know that move" Sasuke turned around in surprise. As a demonstration Hotaru blew a gigantic ball straight at Sasuke when he wasn't looking.

" AACKK" yelled Sasuke, totally undignified. He dodged but the end of his shirt caught on fire. He jumped into the river to put it out. Naruto pointed and laughed so Sasuke chucked a rock at his head.

" Well it appears our new student is quite talented" comment Kakashi

" Thanks!" Said Hotaru. " By the way…where am I staying?"

" uhh…"

" Sorry I cant, I'm and only child so my house is small" said Sakura apologetically.

"Hey Sasuke don't you live in a mansion?" Naruto said slyly.

" Yeah so." Replied Sasuke clearly without any intentions of letting Hotaru stay in his house. If she were one of those fangirls he would be mauled and attacked 24/7.

" Hotaru you can stay with me. My apartment is small, but we can manage," said Naruto. Hotaru thanked him and they headed towards his apartment.

When they arrived at his apartment, Hotaru stared. It was filthy with clothes everywhere. And there was only one bed.

" Hey Naruto…there's only one bed…"

"eh? Oh good point… I can sleep on the floor" offered Naruto.

" What? No! I'm staying for a while and I don't want to make you sleep on the floor the entire time!"

" Its no problem, if I put enough sheets its just as soft and comfortable"

" Are you sure…"

" Yep. Don't worry. Hey I have a shift at the Hokage's office to do the odd jobs. I'm already late so see ya in like…two hours! Settle down and make yourself comfortable. Bye" and with that Naruto sped off.

Hmm… this place is a mess. And I feel horrible about making him sleep on the ground. I know! I'll clean up his room and cook for him!

Hotaru got working right away. It took her forever to find the cleaning materials. And there seemed to be Ramen cups hiding in random places…

She was cleaning under the bed thinking oh my gosh this is so disgusting, when she felt something crawling up her arm. She froze and slowly pulled her arm out. A huge spider was sitting on her arm.

" ARGGGHHHHHH" she yelled " ITS GONNA KILL MEEEEE. GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF"

she ran around the room screaming and trying to brush it off without touching it.

Down in the streets Shikamaru heard someone yelling like they were getting murdered from inside Naruto's apartment.

Hmm…its probably troublesome to go see, but maybe someone's getting attacked. Or maybe Naruto ran out of Ramen. Guess ill go see.

He opened the door to see an exhausted Hotaru sitting on a chair, wielding her broom as a weapon against the spider, who already passed out from fear.

" Nice to see brave shinobi nowadays" smirked Shikamaru.

"SHUTTUP" yelled Hotaru and chucked her broom at Shikamaru.When she realized it wasn't someone she knew she winced and quickly apologized.

" Its ok" replied Shikamaru after rubbing his head. " I just came in the check up on- HEY is a shogi??" he said getting excited (totally un- Shikamaru-ish)

"huh? Oh yeah, I found it when I was cleaning"

" Want to play?"

" Shogi? Yeah. But are you good enough?"

" excuse me" glared Shikamaru.

" Are you good enough. I don't want to set up this thing and then have you lose real fast. It's too bothersome "

SHE USED A SYNONYM OF MY WORD glowered Shikamaru.

" I wont lose fast AND ill beat you within five minutes"

" Talking big now are we"

" Bring it on" Shikamaru said, pissed.

2 hours later

" I win" said Shikamaru.

"damn! You're good!"

" Of course I am, but this is the longest ive played with anyone."

" Thank you if that was a compliment. OH SHIT its been two hours and I haven't started cooking!!"

" Cooking? We'll then..cough (Shikamaru's trying to get out before she can corner him into offering help)..guess I better-"

" yeah sure, you can go" said Hotaru, reading his mind. " Just clean up before you go"

While Shikamaru was cleaning up Hotaru started cooking. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was fast with the knife. He edged farther and farther away from her since it kept looking like the knife was going to fly out of her hand.

" OW" cried Hotaru. She cut her finger. " im such a klutz, damnit" she quickly tore a piced of her shirt and wrapped it around her finger.

" too lazy to find a bandaid" she explained when Shikamaru stared. After a few minute, Shikamaru brushed off his pants and got up.

" Well then I'm done. See you later."

"Bye!"

Shikamaru hesitated, the delicious smell of Hotaru's cooking wafting towards him.

Hotaru snickered slightly behind his back.

" Door's right in front of you"

" Yeah…."

" Alright you can stay. Just help when I need you"

Hotaru cooked and asked Shikamaru to help when needed. They worked together, and soon Shikamaru could barely contain himself from drooling. The smell was SO GOOD! He tried to get a taste but Hotaru slapped the spoon out of his hand saying it was unsanitary.

Below Naruto's apartment

Neji, Lee, and Tenten were walking back from practice when a sudden heavenly smell drifted from Naruto's aparment down to them. Lee stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the window.

" Neji! Tenten! Lets go check out whats going on!" he suggested

" Hes cooking, obviously" said Neji. He secretly wanted to go up too.

" But this is Naruto were talking about. He cant cook!" pointed out Tenten.

" Yeah I think we should go check on Naruto for his own good" yeah right said Lee.

They walked up towards his apartment. When they looked in the door Lee exclaimed " Who are you?!"

" what?"

" Hey Lee, Neji, Tenten. This is a transfer shinobi from the Cloud, Hotaru(Hotaru smiled and said Hi). Shes staying with Naruto and shes cooking dinner." He glared at them when he said the last sentence as if to say, shes sharing it with ME so BEAT IT.

" Hotaru-san your cooking smells absolutely delicious. It smells unlike anything ive ever smelled before. I feel as though my body cannot go on without having a taste! Can we stay for dinner???" begged Lee.

" Wow that was totally unconventional but sure. Your flattery worked well." Lee cheered and went in.

" I'm Lee!"

" Hi im Tenten" chirped tenten.

" Neji" said Neji.

" He acts just like Sasuke" whispered Hotaru to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just grinned and continued to help.

Now, Naruto's apartment is kinda small so with five people its already kinda crowded.

Suddenly the floor started shaking. Everyone stopped. An earthquake??

BOOM the door slammed open.

" NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU COOKING IT SMELLS AMAZING" yelled Choji.

" SHUTTUP choji, Naruto's not cooking. Its Hotaru, the new transfer shinobi!" said the annoyed Shikamaru. " Hes gonna want to stay for dinner." Hotaru eyed Choji.

" I can see that. Ill make some more…"

Six people

Sasuke was walking home after beating up some other genning for practice. He was extremely hungry and was too tired to cook. His nose suddenly detected a delectable smell. He followed with his nose turned up a bit. As he was walking, he suddenly bumped into Kakashi who was with Sakura.

" What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

" uhh…."

" Following the smell?" asked Kakashi smiling beneath his mask

" Maybe" glared Sasuke.

" Awww don't worry Sasuke-kun! We are too!"

" Kakashi-sensei you're following a smell?"

" It's a very good smell"

" I see"

" Come on, lets go! I want to find the source of this smell im getting REALLY hungry" cried Sakura.

On the other side of the streets

Kiba was jumped up and down and couldn't keep still

" this smell is driving me nuts! I need to find its source! NOW"

" shuttup kiba" said shino

" You shuttup" said Kiba

" Guys…" whispered Hinata. But I have to agree with Kiba. This delicious aroma makes me want to run over and hug the cook! And raid his food. And eat everything. And ask him to make more. She smiled to herself.

On the other, OTHER side of the streets

" Anko, were suppose to be going over the new mission."

" Whatever Genma! Can you be telling me you DON'T want to find this restaurunt??"

" Shes got a point"

" Watever shizune."

" You know im right… heyy…wait a minute… TSUNADE-SAMA YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE OFFICE, NOT SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND US!"

" Im hungry! Even the Hokage needs food!"

" FINE. ONE MEAL NO SAKE OK?"

" Jeeze your loud today. Time of the month eh?" Shizune blushed and said nothing

" what??" asked Genma.

" Nothing you under educated person" replied Anko. Guy just laughed and slapped Genma on his back. Genma glared at him.

The three groups arrived right at the same time. They stared at each other. They looked at Naruto's window, the source of the smell. They looked at each toher again. They looked at the narrow stairs that led to Naruto's apartment. They stared at each toher again. Sasuke twitched a little.

" Now lets be rational, and reasonable adults…" said Tsunade " and…GOGOGOGO RUN NOW"

As soon as she said that everyone made a mad dash for the stairs. Everyone was pushing, shoving, biting, and slobbering. They looked like a gigantic chaotic ball.

" Why is the floor vibrating again?" asked Neji.

" Ill go check it out" said Lee. He walked outside " what the- AHHH GET OFF MEEEEE" and the gigantic chaotic ball rolled mercilessly over Lee.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Yelled a confused and pissed Naruto.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY."

" Why, you little punk." Said Anko

" I LIVE HERE." Yelled Naruto.

" oh"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

" we uh…"

" sorry…"

" you see this smell…"

" reall good!"

" and we just had to"

" roll ball"

" stop drooling on me you pervert!"

" SMELL!!"

" and sorry"

everyone got up out of the ball, looking very sheepish. Hotaru peeked out from the side.

" sorry Naruto. I decided to- " she started to say when Naruto suddenly interrupted her.

" HEY! Whats that smell?! ITS SO GOOD LEMME HAVE A TASTE!"

" NO ME FIRST"

" YOU don't even live here!"

" I waited"

" I got pushed"

" me first!"

" no me!"

" SCREW BOTH OF YOU ME FIRST"

Hotaru had enough

" SHUTTTTTUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Everyone stopped.

" and who are you?"

" oh yeah…im the new transfer shinobi. And everyone STOP pushing and go OUTSIDE theres not enough room here!"

" And who died and made you king?" said sasuke.

" I AM THE COOK"

" oh… duly noted. Lets go!" yelled Kakashi.

Everyone walked outside and filled the streets.

" one two three…" counted Hotaru. " Wow theres more than 17 people here! Hey Naruto do you guys have a park or an open area? Theres too many people here?"

" Yeah theres a park right down the street!"

" yosh! OK EVEYRONE SHUTTUP AGAIN. I AM THE COOK. I CONTROL THE FOOD THUS I AM THE DICTATOR. ANY QUESTIONS?"

silence.

" GOOD. NOW THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE TO FIT INTO NARUTOS APARTMENT. WE ARE GOING TO MOVE THIS TO THE PARK DOWN THE STREET.SOMEONE GET FORKS, SOMEONE GET PLATE, SOMEONE GET CUPS, NAPKINS AND SUCH. EVERYONE GO" Everyone cheered when they heard that they were going to get food. They walked down the streets, still a bit embarrassed by their actions.

" Need any help?" asked Lee, Choki, and Naruto.

" nice try, I can carry the food myself. I don't want entrees to suddenly disappear with their carrier…"

" damn…"

" lets go"

Hotaru was left alone in Naruto's apartment. Peace, finally. She stacked the food on top of each other. And walked out.

She was surprised when she arrived. Everything was already set up, and everyone quieted down when she arrived. Cheers broke out and she smiled.

" Damn Hotaru, how can you carry so much?" said Naruto, rushing over to help. Hotaru set the food down the middle of the huge park table.

" ITADAKIMASU ( A/N sorry I spelled that wrong)" everyone yelled and dove into the food.

" Hotaru"

" Hai Kakashi-sensei"

" How did you know to prepare this much food?"

" Uh…last time…when I was cooking at home…similar incident. But imagine similar with about 5x as many people." She grinned.

" ah I see"

" OH Naruto come over here"

" mffduwienew" Naruto said tyring to speak with his mouth full.

" YES you have to!" Wow Sasuke thought. She could understand him?

Naruto sulked over to Hotaru, annoyed he had to leave his food.

" Come HERE!" whispered Hotaru. She was hiding behind a tree.

" what?!"

" I noticed you had a ridiculous amount of Ramen cups lying around your house. Soooo I took the liberty of creating a special ramen just for you"

" NANII??? THANK YOUUUUU" He jumped and gave her a big hug. She smiled and gave him the food.

" Eat it here so nobody notices."

Around the table, people were laughing and eating. The food was extremely delicious. Hotaru kept getting compliment after compliment. She sighed and watched the people around her. It was loud, but the atmosphere was so pleasant and warm with everyone having a good time. She missed these times. She got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Sasuke watching her.

Shes an odd one, he thought.

"HEY everyone take a number from the hat im passing down the table."

Everyone wondered what it was for. Nobody argued and just took a number.

"If you got a odd, you're washing the dished! If you got an even your picking trash!"

Eveyrone groaned and protested, but they did it anyways.

" Oy, Kiba. Lets go before anyone notices" whispered Naruto.

" Ok, lets go" he whispered back. They began sneaking away when suddenly Hotaru appeared infront of them.

" Leaving so soon?"

" How did you…" asked Kiba. She was sitting at the opposite end of the 50 ft table. She smacked them both on the back of their head and they went back with their tail between their legs ( a pun for Kiba). She laughed and so did everyone else who saw. What a wonderful evening, she thought. I really like this village.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

reviews motivate me D

read on!!! it gets better XD


	2. Chapter 2:PreValentines Day Escapade

Chapter 2

day before valentines day-

" Oy! Hotaru wake up!" Silence.

" wake UP!" silence

" I SAID WAKE UP" ( plus Naruto jumping on top of her)

" WHAT WHAT WHAT? DAMNIT NARUTO ITS ONLY 7. get off me." Yelled Hotaru, pissed. She hated mornings. She shoved Naruto off.

" it's the day before valentines day!" he said perkily.

"yeah so" she grumbled. She didn't care. It wasn't like she liked anyone or any idiotic boy was going to like her.

" I have a valentine!"

" yea uh-huh. You know Naruto, ramen don't usually get cards and kisses on valentines"

" not ramen, baka. Sakura-chan!"

" BAKA MONO. SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU." She said exhasperately

" what?! Stupid sasuke…" said a dejected Naruto.

" Hey…but I do know someone who does…" she whispered to herself.

" say what?" said Naruto.

" Naruto, think for a moment (hahahahha). Who is one girl who is nervous when you're around, stutters, and is super shy whenever you're near?"

"….the busboy from that restaurant!"

" GIRL"

"ne, I dunno."

sigh… "hint: blushes A LOT and incoherent when you're around"

"Hinata?"

" Bingo! Now, why do you think she does that?"

" Cuz shes weird and shes sick a lot." smack on head

" no! because she LIKES you!"

" she WHAT?!"

"she…oh mi gosh you're so dense"

" she WHAT?!?!?!?"

" she LIKES YOU"

"likes who??"

" you!"

"me?"

" DUHHH, YOU"

" wow…" said Naruto in pure amazement. " OH NO!"

"what? You don't like Hinata?" she said in surprise

"no…Neji will kill me!"

" oh don't be such a drama queen. Anyways for Valentines day do something for her!"

" you're really funny Hotaru, you trying to get me killed?"

" ok I PROMISE neji wont do anything to you"

" like how are you going to do that?

" iono…but I will!" she said with confidence.

"but what will I do?"

"heheh let me plan it out" she said cracking her knucles with an evil grin. Naruto involuntarily shuddered.

Somewhere far off in the Hyuga mansion, Hinata began sneezing like crazy.

" Are you alright?" asked Neji.

" Yeah I'm fine. I just have a horrible feeling that tomorrow is going to be a bad day…" she said ominously. Then Neji sneezed.

" Hey…me too…" he said cautiously. " Is tomorrow a special day or something?"

" Its valentines day" said the secretly-hoping-Naruto-will-do-something-shy girl

" oh…" said the most anti-love-person- next- to- Sasuke guy.

" hey Shikamaru" said Hotaru. They were meeting for their weekly Shogi match. " So, doing anything special tomorrow?" hinted Hotaru. She felt like a matchmaker. Well, these people were so dense, they wouldn't get it if it was up their nose…speaking of which…

" Hotaru! Stop shoving the Shogi piece up my nose!" cried a painfully shocked Shikamaru.

" Oh didn't realize I was doing that…" said an embarassed Hotaru.

" what?!" cried Shikamaru.

" answer my question!" she said impatiently.

" I'm not doing anything." He said matter of factly.

" why not?"

" cuz I don't like anyone and no one likes me"

" I can prove that wrong" said Hotaru slyly.

" what do you mean…" Shikamaru said as carefully as possible. He wasn't too sure he wanted to know.

" I'm talking about a certain blond Suna kunoichi" she said slowly so he could absorb every word. As soon as she finished he yelled hell no like the world was going to end. He got up so fast that the Shogi table fell over.

" I know what you're thinking, you troublesome woman! And you're not going to bully be into this" and with that he started runnning as fast as he could. Hotaru looked off in surprise. She expected him to say no, but not for him to run away like his life depended on it. Oh well, not like he could run forever…

Shikamaru panted as he ran towards the hot springs. He planned on running into the guy area. No way Hotaru would follow him into an area that was restricted for non-males with naked guys inside. He quickly stripped, got a towel, and jumped into the pool.

" hey watch it!" yelled Sasuke. Shikamaru looked in surprise. He saw Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji.

" What are you guys doing here?" he asked incredulously.

" its relaxing here stupid" said Naruto as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " what are you doing? It looks like you saw the devil"

" Worse, Hotaru" Naruto eyes widened in understanding.

" uhh I think I know what you mean" he said slowly, careful not to reveal anything infront of Neji. Shikamaru quickly understood.

" What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, curious because it involved Hotaru.

" I'm running away from her and I don't think she'll follow me here" he said

BAM the sliding entrance door whammed open. A super-pissed Hotaru walked in.

" EKKK" squealed all the guys. Hotaru didn't even blink. She marched straight towards Shikamaru, threw a towel at him and sat down.

" Put that on and walk!" she yelled like a mafia boss. Shikamaru stared in fear.

" Hotaru, you're in a guy hot springs area…" said Sasuke carefully. Hotaru whipped her head around and stared at him. Sasuke blushed slightly under her intense stare. Damnit how can I, Uchiha Sasuke, blush?? And whats more. How can she stare at me topless without any reaction?? Sakura or Ino would be screaming or passed out by now.

" Sasuke, you're next"

" what?" he said confused.

" And you Neji"

" what do I have to do with anything" Neji said, annoyed.

"Hotaru! I'm in the hot springs, let me finish" Shikamaru stammered.

" HOT SPRINGS! You want hot springs! Ill give you hot springs!" she put her hand on his shoulder and set him on fire. She dunked him in the water to put him out. Then she pulled a crispy brown Shikamaru. " How was that?"

" Hey Hotaru…can you turn around when I get out?" he said, past protesting.

" Yeah sure." And she turned around. Right when she turned around she saw Gaara sitting, upper-half unclothed, and blushed furiously. What?? Thought sasuke. She doesn't blush when she sees me but she blushes when she sees a make-up weaing insomniac??

He's kind of cute, thought Hotaru.

" Ok, done" said Shikamaru. She then proceede to grab his necklace and yank him out of the baths.

" Neji, Sasuke. I'll see you later" she said with a nod. "Oh and hi Gaara, Naruto" she said.

" What was that all about" asked Gaara, turning towards Naruto.

" you really don't want to know. Trust me. Be glad you're not involved." Sighed Naruto. Gaara just took his word for it. He stared after Hotaru. Interesting girl, he thought.

" what do you want?? You know Gaara will kill me if I do anything!" cried Shikamaru.

" I PROMISE gaara wont hurt you. I'll make sure of that. I have to speak with about a certain shinobi and how you're going to make her really happy tomorrow."

and hour later-

" Neji!" she yelled across the market. " Found you!"

" what do you want you crazy lunatic" he said.

" Tomorrow is Valentines day and I have something to talk to you about." Being a matchmaker was really fun. Besides she had nothing better to do tomorrow. These idiots wouldn't know the truth even if it was staring at them in the face. Speaking of which…

" Hotaru, can you please back away? And stop staring at me please. It's creeping me out." Said a freaked out Neji. Hotaru was staring at him in the eye and she was about 2 inches away from his face. " What do you want?"

" First off, let me tell you straight. Naruto is going to do something special for Hinata tomorrow. You cannot and will not hurt naruto."

" NARUTO! The bastard! Oh he is so dead.."

" No! I said no hurting Naruto!"

" And what are you going to do to stop me?" he smirked.

" You shall not because I have pictures of your with your certain…hair products."

" you what?!"

" yeah, you and your feminie accessories. "

" how did you…" he said in disbelief.

" don't ask. Now will you cooperate?" she said with a evil grin.

" you evil…"

" Great! Now about a certain adorable panda girl…"she continues, igornig his angry eyes.

-while Hotaru blackmails Neji-

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at Ichiraku ramen stand. Sasuke was pushing his noodles around with his chopsticks.

"hey Sasuke, if you're not that hungry let me eat it." Pleaded Naruto. Sasuke pushed the bowl to him to keep his mouth shut.

" hey naruto…" he said hesitantly. "do you think…..does Hotaru like anyone?"

" her? Heck no. She probably just thinks some random guy she sees on the street is cute then never thinks about him again."

" I see…."

" why?"

" nothing"

" oh sure." Said the completely clueless and moronic Naruto.

back to hotaru and neji-

Neji staggered out of Hotaru's(actually Naruto's) apartment like a dazed drunk man.

" good luck tomorrow Neji-kun!" she added emphasis on the kun. Neji turned around to give her the death glare. She gave him the victory sign. He glared some more. She turned around and stuck her bottom at him. He finally gave up and left.

" SASUKE" she yelled. She ran around Konohona until she found him. Sasuke was walking home when he saw her charging at him like a bull. Basic instinct took over and he ran for his life.

" get back here!" she shouted and upper her speed up a notch. Sasuke kept running, not very sure why, but very sure that Hotaru did have something horrible in store for him.

" Hi sasuke!" called out naruto when he saw Sasuke running by. This cause Sasuke to trip, and stumbled. Hotaru quickly caught up to him, grabbed his collar and ran off.

" Damn you Naruto!!!!" screamed Sasuke as Hotaru dragged him off into the distance.

" whoops…" said Naruto.

"what do you want with me??" growled Sasuke as Hotaru plobbed him on a chair.

" Tomorrow is valentines day and you have yet to make a certain pink haired kunoichi's dreams come true." She said happily. These idiotic shinobi wouldn't know their love of their life even if it was trying to kick them in the nuts. Speaking of which…

" GAHH Hotaru! WATCH ITTTTTT" yelled a terrified Sasuke as she swung a hug bat dangerously close to somehting he cared a lot about.

" OH my bad. Where did I get this bat from…"

" but no. no way will I ever do anything like that to sakura. I don't like her like that"

" I don't care! You do this out of the goodness of your heart"

" what?! That defeats the purpose of Valentines!"

" huh…maybe…but it doesn't matter! Sakura is going to be alone and valentine-less if YOU don't do something!"

" Make me"

" sigh…fine what can I do to make a deal with you. If you do something for Sakura on valentines day, I'll.." she gestured so he could finish the sentence. Sasuke thought. He wanted to say, go on a date with me, but his pride and inner voice kept him from doing that.

Yo sasuke.

GAH who the hell are you?!

You're very twitchy arent you. I;m your inner conscience/voice thing, person

Uh huh…

For a genius you should have heard me YEARS ago but your over inflated ego prevented you. Tell her! Trust me if you don't someone else will.

HA no guy likes Hotaru. Shes not attractive that way.

Then what does that make you??

Oh yeah…

But seriously Sasuke. Do it, or else you will regret it when someone else gets there first.

Yeah right.

Well actually you have two choices, her or Sakura.

Sakura!

Oh don't deny it, you had some feelings for her too. You greedy pig, two girls at once.

How dare you!

But I know your first choice is Hotaru. So, you better go now before she gets taken.

Screw you, I'm not listening to you

You know, saying that means you're not listening to yourself. Which is rpetty stupid.

SHUTTUP

" Hey sasuke are you ok? Your eye brow keeps twitching." Asked a concerned Hotaru. He looked really constipated and his facial muscles were extremely erratic.

" I'll make the deal IF…you clean up my mansion for the next…3 weeks."

" THREE WEEKS? MANSION? HELLLL NO" she said in horror.

" Take it or leave it" Hotaru squirmed. Damnit Sakura,you so owe me

" fine." She said in defeat. Sasuke smirked a little.

" now about tomorrow…" Sasuke smiled slipped right away.

an hour later-

knock knock

" what?" called Gaara, walking up to get the door.

" um..excuse me Gaara-san. But may I speak with you?" said Hotaru. The door slowly opened. Gaara stared at the guest.

" Tomorrow is Valentines day, as you know," how in the world would Gaara know… " and my friends Shikamaru is planning something for your sister, Temari. And I would like to beg of you to please not do anything to impale, crush, decimate, or in other words kill him?" she said this with a calm tone. She even smiled in the end. Gaara was a bit surprised. Normal people would be scared out of their wits when talking to him. But shes asking a favor of him? He doesn't even know who she is. He didn't reply and gave her his intense stare. He expected her to back off and leave him alone.

" Please Gaara-san. This means a lot to both of them. Is there anything I can do to convince you?"

" no" he plainly stated. Damn, theres no bribing him or blackmailing, thought Hotaru.

Why is she still here, thought Gaara. He decided to give his trademark glare.

" Uh, Gaara-san are you ok?" He stopped in surprise. Is he ok? What kind of person is this?

" Will you please leave me alone now?"

" I wont leave until you say you wont hurt Shikamaru."

" Go ahead and then" said Gaara and closed the door in her face. Bastard! Thought Hotaru. She knocked again.

" Leave" stated Gaara. The knocking continued.

" I said I wouldn't leave until I had your word." Persistent and annoying girl he thought. The knocking continued. Oh well, I'll just ignore her. She cant keep this going on forever.

two hours later-

if she doesn't stop I'll blow this stupid door right off! Thought Gaara. The knocking was driving him insane! She was still there!

Knock

Knock

Knock. Must.not.kill. . must.not.kill

Knock

" FINE just leave me alone!" he quietly said as he yanked open the door.

" thank you Gaara-san!" she said happily. He looked at her knuckles. They were dark red and sore.

" you're that intent on getting my sister with that boy?" he asked, confused.

" No, its just that it will make Shikamaru happy. And hes my friend" she said simply and left. He stared after her. Oh yeah. She was that insane girl from the hot springs. She's kind of like Naruto, he thought.

……

what's going to happen?? What in the world has Hotaru planned?? Everyone has a valentine, but what about Hotaru.?


	3. Chapter 3: Supposedly Temari's Day

Chapter 3: Temari

Temari was walking to the market. Stupid fat Kankuro already ate all the food.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind lifted her up slightly. She turned around sharply. Nobody was there. She continued walking. Suddenly, a dress floated down from the sky. Temari stretched out her hands to catch it. It was a lovely emerald green formal dress. The quality was amazing. There was a note attached to it.

For Temari : Please meet me at the fountain at the main square in an hour. Also, please wear this dress.

Love, -----------

Who?? The name was crossed out. Temari thought, should I? I don't even know this person. But I haven't had a valentine in years…o well ok! She happily pranced off to try on the beautiful dress.

"Shikamaru, get dressed"

"no"

" do it!"

"no!"

" you already gave her the dress and everything!"

" she can keep it"

" shikamaru…." Hotaru said dangerously…

" fine,fine." Shikamaru grabbed the suit and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later he came out.

" Wow! Shikmaru you don't look like a hobo anymore!" Hotaru gasped.

" thanks…" said shikamaru not sure if it was a compliment or insult.

-back in the Sand Sibling's hotel suite-

" what in god's name are you doing temari?" shrieked a horrified Kankuro.

" Make up!" she replied.

" MY MAKE-UP!" he shouted in fury.

" Oh get over it you gender confused puppet boy" she replied, putting on the finishing touches.

" why in the WORLD are you putting makeup on for anyways??" he cried, looking over at his empty make up containers.

" Valentines day date" she replied simply, not caring to elaborate.

" HAHHAHAHHAHA" laughed Kankuro. " As if anyone would want to as YOU….GAAHHHH" he yelled as Temari tried to crack his head with her fan. " Gaara! Are you going to stand for this??"

" Her business is her business. I'm not going to interfere" he replied stoically.

" what about that last boy that tried to make a pass at Temari last week? We had to pay for his medical bills" argued Kankruo. " Why is your mind suddenly changed?" Kankuro became suspicious.

" Nothing, I just don't want to bother Temari." Temari and Kankuro stared. Weird…

" well! I'm off! Lunch's already on the table." She snapped shut her purse. To bring fan or not to bring fan…that is the question… if this boy is a freak, bring fan and keep dress. If boy is not a freak don't bring fan, but keep dress anyways.

" Oy Temari don't bring your fan. It makes you look evil" called Kankuro. She yelled some profanity in his direction and decided maybe he was right and left.

" Hey Kankuro I'm tired from last afternoon. I'm going to sleep" called Gaara from the living room.

" Already?! It's only 10 in the morning! Oh well whatever you want" he said in surprise.

" Don't bother me"

" Yeah sure"

-back to Temari-

Temari was walking back to the fountain. When she reached the fountain there was nobody there. Suddenly, a rose petal fell from the sky, then another and another until it looked like it was pouring petals from the sky. Temari could barely see in front of her. Then, she spotted someone walking toward her. She began walking towards him. They could barely see each other, but they knew the other was there. So they walked, brushing petals away from the face. Suddenly, they stopped. They stared at each other. Petals floated down in front of their face. Temari gasped. Shikamaru tried to stop grimacing. Temari froze. This guy?! THIS GUY?? WHERES MY FAN! Damnit I didn't bring it.

Shikamaru sucked up his courage and knelt down on one knee. He looked up at her. She looked down. He slipped a gold band with a small diamond on her pointer finger. Remember, no words have been exchanged so far. But their facial expressions were enough. She stared with surprise, but unmistakable delight at the diamond. The corner of his lips were turned up a little. She held her hand to her face, to closer examine it. The petals were still falling. Then it stopped. They were in a sea of red. Shikamaru walked closer and closer to Temari, but she didn't notice because she was too intent on the ring. Suddenly, he picked her up. She gasped and glared. He held her tightly to make sure she couldn't punch him or slap him. Good thing too, because boy was Temari trying to. He jumped up, and began running across the roof tops.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the beach. Set there was an elegant table, with the most beautiful silverware and wine glasses. A lovely umbrella covered the table, giving it shade. There was a butler in a tux there. He was sitting on another table. He nodded at Shikamaru. Temari was speechless. Still, no words have been exchanged. They didn't need any. Actually it would have ended up being a fight, so it was a good thing they didn't. Shikamaru pointed to the left. Temari looked. It was a sporty, expensive looking boat.

" Every been out dolphin, sea other, whale watching?" he finally asked.

" N-no" stuttered Temari. She still couldn't get over the fact it was Shikamaru.

" Ladied first" he helped her onto the boat. Then they sped off into the distance. The wind was blowing through Temari's hand and dress. She looks kinda pretty, thought Shikamaru. No! what am I saying! Look away!

Heheh, Shikamaru looks handsome in a tux…NO! How could I think that! Bad Temari! Look at the pretty water! Thought Temari.

back at shore-

Yes! My plan is going perfectly! They are SUCH a cute couple. They're both so stubborn though… She sat back, relaxed on her tree branch. What the….whats that moving below me. She looked down. HOLY MOTHER. Hotaru jumped down immediately.

" What the )(#&$! are you doing here Gaara??" she yelled. He slowly turned around. The cork on his gourd popped open.

" NOOOOOOO" she cried, and tackled him down. She grabbed the cork and stuffed it back in. Gaara was in shock. Someone…just…tackled him. Someone just touched him! How dare they… He turned around to slowly get up. Hotaru pinned him down.

" No! What are you doing?! We had an agreement!" Hotaru was furious and scared at the same time. This could ruin everything!

" Get off of me before I blast you half way across the world" he said dangerously. Hotaru let him get up. " yes we had an agreement. I wont DO anything to him. I'm just going to make sure he doesn't come within 5 ft of my sister. If he does I will simply pick him up and dump him in the ocean. Or sabotage his little romantic evening." He said,totally serious, in a no-emotion-gaara-like way.

" you cant do that!"

" You can stop me"

" Oh yes I can!"

Ropes of flamed began to surround Gaara and Hotaru until the were in a sphere of fire. Gaara stared at Hotaru. Suddenly, she began to push him, along with the help of her fire. Gaara uncorked his gourd and tried to block the fire with the sand, but the strength of the fire was enormous. Plus, the heat was heating up the sand, so it was getting really hot. He back up and kept walking backward. Suddenly, the flames disappeared. Hotaru stood in front of him, grinning.

" oh of course I can" she said again. And with that she punched him hard in the shoulder. She was so fast that the sand didn't have time to block him. He flew back a few feet and landed in…water! Hotaru appeared by him in a flash and pushed him down so his gourd was lying on its side in the water. Water filled into the gourd quickly.

" No! What are you doing?" he shouted. His sand! With water, especially salt water of this amount, its too heavy to use. He glared at Hotaru. Hotaru walked up to him and stood about 10 inches away from him.

" This is a special moment for both of them and you are NOT going to ruin it" she said through her clenched teeth.

-back to temari and Shikamaru-

" What in the world…" trailed off Shikamaru.

"Is that?…" wondered Temari. Silence as they both had to absorb the sight they saw.

" Gaara and Hotaru?!" they both yelled in unison. The world has come to an end! Hotaru and Gaara out on Valentines?? Gaara suddenly pulled Hotaru close to him and gave her a kiss. Shikamaru and Temari;s mouths dropped open in horror and shock( their eyes were white circles like in the anime). The boat slowly sputtered to a stop. Neither of them moved. They stared in complete disbleif. The butler looked at the two, supposed lovers staring at another couple. This is ridiculous he thought and slashed the cold water from the champagne container onto both their face. The two got extremely angry and ganged up on the butler, temporarily forgetting the horrific scene.

-back to Hotaru and Gaara-

Gaara was furious. He grabbed Hotaru's collar and pulled her close.

" Never" he breathed each word. " Mess. With. Me. Or . My .Sand" he growled. Hotaru tried to step forward to pushed him away and give her retort. However, she stepped on a smooth rock, and tripped, falling back first onto the water. Gaara, still grabbing her collar in an intense hatred, forgo to let go, so he was suddenly jerked down too. He fell on top of her, face first into the water.

-back to Shikamaru and Temari-

After they were done with the butler, they remember what had scared them in the first place. They turned back with interest and fear of what the two were going to do next. Suddenly, Gaara pushed Hotaru down onto the ground and got on top of her.

" GAHHHH" shouted Shikamaruo and Temari as they shot into the air.

Even with my intelligence I have no reasonable idea to explain this! Thought Shikamaru.

-back to Hotaru and Gaara-

Hotaru pushed Gaara off of her but he was extremely heavy because of the gourd. She tried to stand up, but she stepped on some more rocks and slipped so that she used her left hand to break her fall. Her left hand then happened to come in contact with Gaara's shoulder, pushing him back down and he was turning sideways to get up. She landed on top of him, her face in the water.

-back to Temari and Shikamaru-

Hotaru then got on top of Gaara and pushed him down.

" I can watch anymore" stuttered Temari. She was so horrified.

" Me too…" said Shikamaru. He then asked the Butler to speed away in the opposite direction. They left in a rush, trying to forget everything they saw.

back to Gaara and Hotaru-

" Get off me" grunted Gaara. " you're heavy"

"excuse you/" said Hotaru. She finally got up, all wet. Gaara was wet too, He took off his gourd and dumped the water out.

" Well you cant bother them now. Off to my next couple!" said Hotaru dripping wet and sped off.

That freak…thought Gaara, drying his shirt. He bent down to look for his cork. My cork! Where did it go? He replayed them falling down in the water in his head. His cork fell into Hotaru's shirt. Damnit. He hung his head. Why do I always have the worst luck in the world?

PLEAASEEE review!!!


End file.
